


No Better Plans

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Bodhi Lives [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 19:Pirate!AUIn another universe, things go differently.“Hey,” K-2SO said. “This ship has laser turrets. I could become a space pirate. I suppose you could come too. Your presence is not intolerable, and you can help load cargo.”Bodhi laughed, hollow, “It’s not like I have any better plans.” The Death Star had tried for him twice, failed both times. He wasn’t giving it a third shot.





	No Better Plans

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read [‘I can’t. I have to.’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322511) from my Bodhi Lives series this…might not make much sense. Its the first one, though! And it’s only 3.7k long. Go on. I’ll wait.
> 
> You…you don’t want to read it, huh? Okay. Spoilers ahead……………..
> 
> K-2SO lives too. He’s a shuttle. Later on the series, you learn that he can control droid bodies in addition to being in a shuttle. The first bit is a parallel scene from the fic. I think you’ll be able to sort the rest out
> 
> The idea of Kay in a giant spider-like body is taken from [Bright-Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen)’s beautiful fic [Iterations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901544/chapters/24234852), which, fair warning, is Full of Sadness, but if you’re a fan of my Kay, you’ll probably be a fan of hers as well

“Hey,” K-2SO said. “This ship has laser turrets. I could become a space pirate. I suppose you could come too. Your presence is not intolerable, and you can help load cargo.”

Bodhi laughed, hollow, “It’s not like I have any better plans.” The Death Star had tried for him twice, failed both times. He wasn’t giving it a third shot. “But I’m the only one with legs, I’m not just loading cargo.” 

“And whose fault is it that I don’t have any legs, hmm?” 

* * *

“How are we looking?” Bodhi asked.

[[Three point two million credits worth of unmarked weaponry, on board.]] J9-C4 chittered as she sank a grappling hook line to a hook in the cockpit and hoisted herself up to interface with the control board. [[M4RK-S and B8-4 are back onboard as well. K-2SO is…]]

“Having an excellent time,” K-2SO’s said over comms, explosions echoing in the background. “I am nearly there.” 

“Got it, Kay.” Bodhi started powering up the corvette, “Any trouble on the departure?” 

“The army chasing my remote body is very small.” 

Bodhi sighed, “Janine, get me some targets. Let’s give the army something else to focus on.” 

[[You got it, B0-D1.]] J9-C4 chirped as lights ran across her chassis, mirrored on the console.

The ship shuddered as a sudden clacking of limbs came from behind him. Even as K-2SO was saying, “Go, go!” Bodhi was already in the air, corvette’s modified engines screaming to life. 

[[Targeting sequence prepared.]]

“Got it.” K-2SO said. 

The ship shuddered as more weaponry than should really be attached to it jolted to life at once, and half the compound went up in flames.

“Live free!” Bodhi and K-2SO yelled. They broke atmosphere and Bodhi pulled hyperspace lever toward him, driving the ship past the stars. 

* * *

“Bodhi!” Maz pulled him down for a kiss against his cheek. “Lovely to see you, you old pirate.” 

“Beautiful as ever, Maz. Are my buyers here?” 

“Late. As usual. But!” Maz gave him a calculating look, which meant things were about to go either very well, or very poorly. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Bodhi turned to K-2SO’s massive droid body. K-2SO’s front two legs were crossed in an irritated gesture, his back six twitched impatiently. “This is going to be trouble.” 

Trouble, it turned out, looked like a young man. “This is Finn,” Maz said. “He needs passage to the Outer Rim.” 

“Maz, this is an _all-droid_ crew.”

“Kay lets you stick around for some reason.” 

“We’re partners,” Kay cut in, peering at Finn, who stepped back nervously. “But he is the exception.” 

“Finn’s a First Order defector.” 

Bodhi swallowed, remembering being a much younger, much more idealistic man, who wanted to make things right. But that idealism had died a long time ago, and— 

“We’ll take him,” K-2SO decided. He reached over with one limb and nudged Bodhi’s shoulder. “I’ve got a soft spot for defectors.” 

Bodhi chuckled as he patted K-2SO’s arm. “Me too, friend. Me too.” 

[ ](https://imgur.com/qZUvpFF)

**Author's Note:**

> AMAZING ART commissioned from the incomparable [Sator the Wandress](http://sator-the-wanderess.tumblr.com/), who was a joy to work with (and I highly recommend [ commissioning from](http://sator-the-wanderess.tumblr.com/Commissions) if you have some extra cash). 
> 
> So, the idea for this was spawned by the [February Ficlet Challenge](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge), but its been fun to poke at with my brain, so I decided to loop it into the Bodhi Lives series properly. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
